


An Important Announcement

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Bright! Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: You and Kandomere are finally ready to announce your pregnancy to his mother, it's fine that the news is three months late, right?
Relationships: Kandomere (Bright)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	An Important Announcement

You rest your face on the cold bathroom counter as your stomach continues to protest. Kandomere changes out the rag on the back of your neck.  
“How are you feeling?” he asks.  
“Like the worst of it has passed,” you mumble as you continue to lean on the counter.  
“Do you want me to bring some crackers for you to eat in the car?” Kandomere asks.  
“Yes, please,” you moan.  
He kisses your shoulder and then steps out of the bathroom to retrieve the crackers.  
He returns shortly with a sleeve of them in hand and you take a few and munch on them slowly while your husband rubs your bare back.  
“She’ll be mad if we’re late,” you state.  
Kandomere chuckles, “She’ll understand.”  
Kandomere then takes the rag from your neck and you slowly return to your bedroom, and then you slip off your nightgown and put on a clean pair of panties and a bra. You then pull out your maternity jeans and pull the elastic fabric comfortably over your baby bump.   
You rest your hands on top of your abdomen and smile.  
“On a scale of one to ten how much do you think your mother is going to freak out?” you ask Kandomere.  
“Twenty, she’ll be so excited she’ll start throwing food and recipes your way,” Kandomere says with amusement.  
You giggle and he kisses your cheek and then presses himself to your back, his arms wrapping around yours. You stand there for a moment in blissful silence until Kandomere’s phone starts to buzz.  
“Well, there’s your mother, wondering where we are,” you say.  
Kandomere sighs and kisses your cheek again and then down your neck and finally parts from you to answer his phone.  
“Hola, Mamá,” he says as he picks up the phone.  
You pull out a large comfy sweater from the dresser and eye him smugly.  
He makes a playful shushing face at you.  
You pull your sweater over your head and walk over to the mirror to examine yourself. You had bought this sweater specifically so you could hide your baby bump from your mother-in-law, wouldn’t want her figuring it out before you and Kandomere are able to announce the news yourselves.   
You’ve both only kept it secret for three months, because you wanted to be sure you and the baby were healthy.   
It’s already taken more than a year to get pregnant in the first place.  
And now that everything is going well, you’re both eager to share the news and the excitement. You and Kandomere have already started re-decorating the guest bedroom into your new baby room and bought some essential items.  
“Yes, Mamá, we’ll be there shortly,” Kandomere says as he says goodbye to his mother.  
“Is she pissed?” you ask.  
Kandomere sighs, “She’s displeased.”  
You huff out a small laugh, “She’s pissed.”  
“Well we haven’t visited her in three months and we finally say we’re stopping by only to end up being late,” he says.  
“She’ll scold us when we get there but then she’ll change her tune,” you assure him.  
“Yes,” he says wrapping arms around you again, “And then she’ll scold us again.”  
“True,” you agree and you turn to stare at you both in the mirror, “Kandomere, I’m so happy,” you say your eyes starting to water.  
Kandomere turns you around in his arms and wipes at your face, “If you start crying before we even get there we’ll never be able to surprise her,” he says his own eyes getting watery.  
“What if we take a minute to get it all out?” you ask as you begin to cry.  
He nods his own tears slipping free.  
He then holds you in his arms as the two of you happy cry together.

You eventually drive to his mother’s house and you munch on more crackers on the way and your stomach is feeling much better. You finally pull into the driveway of your mother-in-law’s house and you stuff your crackers into your purse. You and your husband both step out of the car and Kandomere offers you a hand.   
“You’re being too obvious,” you whisper to him.  
“I always treat you this way, Mi Alma,” he says bringing your hand to his lips, “Because I love you with all my heart.”  
“Aw, I love you too, but you are going to make me cry,” you say trying not to tear up.  
Kandomere presses his lips to yours and then he rings the doorbell.   
The two of you wait a few moments and then Verona opens the door, “There you two are, I swear I thought you were going to keep me waiting all day!”  
“I’m sorry, we’re late, Mamá,” Kandomere apologizes.  
“I had to re-heat the food so it wouldn’t be cold,” Verona continues.  
“And I’m sure it’s still wonderful,” you say.  
She places her hands on her hips and sighs, “Well, come in, come in.”  
You both step inside and Verona attempts to pull you into a hug and Kandomere pulls you back gently and hugs his mother with you.   
His mother seems surprised but smiles as you both let go, “It’s good to see you both again, it’s been too long since you last visited.”  
“We’ve just been very busy and work’s been crazier than usual,” Kandomere says.  
Verona grabs your hands in hers and looks you over, “Have you done something with your hair?”  
You smile and shake your head.  
“Have you got a new skincare routine? Because, Dear, you look like you’re practically glowing,” Verona says.  
Kandomere smiles awkwardly, “She is a Bright so sometimes she actually glows.”  
Verona laughs and the two of you feign one.  
“This is why you should visit more, humans change faster than elves, you adapt quicker to the change in seasons,” Verona says waving a hand and wandering off into the house.  
You and Kandomere glance at one another.  
“Sometimes I glow?” you whisper.  
“What was I supposed to say?” he asks.   
“Kandomere? Could you help your poor mother set the table?” Verona calls.  
Kandomere sighs, “Coming, Mamá.”  
You and Kandomere help his mother set up breakfast outside on the patio table, with you setting the plates and silverware, and Kandomere helping with the food like his mother asked.   
And once everything is laid out you happily dig into the food.  
“Hungry today I see? You know you might not be so famished if you had shown up forty minutes ago like you were supposed to,” Verona says.  
Kandomere shakes his head and swallows his food and then dabs at his mouth with his napkin gracefully, “Something came up and I’m sorry that we were so late.”  
Something came up alright, some of last night’s dinner.  
Verona glances down and cuts into her food with her knife, “Must have been pretty good morning sex for you to be Forty minutes late,” Verona mumbles biting into her meal.  
You choke on your food.  
Kandomere places his left hand on your back and his other carefully on your abdomen as he stares at you concerned.   
You gesture for your drink and he hands it to you.   
You take a long, slow sip and then take a breath and your husband relaxes.  
“{Mother, please,}” he says in exasperated Övüsi, “{Can you at least wait until she’s not chewing to bring up sex?}”  
“We didn’t have sex, and I’m not comfortable talking to you about when we do,” you say finally.  
“Oh, alright,” Verona says, “I’m sorry, Dear, I’m just a little bitter that you didn’t show on time.”  
“And we apologized for that,” Kandomere says.  
You continue to eat your meal now that your appetite is back and in full swing.  
“I can’t help but feel like you’ve been avoiding me lately,” Verona says sadly.  
You and Kandomere refrain from looking at each other.  
You smile and take Kandomere’s hand in yours, “Should we tell her?” you ask staring at him.  
He meets your eyes and nods, smiling softly.  
“Tell me what?” Verona asks glancing between you both, “You’re not sick or something? Or moving away”  
“Well, she was a little sick this morning,” Kandomere says smiling at you.  
You place your hand over your abdomen and stare at your mother-in-law, “Verona, I’m pregnant.”  
Her eyes widen and she flails her hands as she practically bounces in her seat, “Are you really?!”  
You nod.  
Verona covers her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes, “Am I the first person you’ve told?”  
“We’ve only told her mother,” Kandomere says.  
Verona waves a hand at him, “Oh I understand that, I remember how I was when my daughter was pregnant, and I’m guessing it was morning sickness?”  
“Yeah, it woke me up early and we still couldn’t make it on time,” you say taking another bite.  
“Morning sickness already? How far along are you?” Verona asks.  
You hold up three fingers as you continues to chew.  
“Three weeks?” Verona questions.  
You glance at Kandomere and he takes your hand, “Months,” he says.  
“Months?” Verona asks, “Three Months?!”   
“Mamá,” Kandomere begins.  
“You didn’t think to tell me for three months?” Verona demands.  
“We wanted to be sure,” you say.  
“That you were pregnant? I’m pretty sure that-“ Verona begins.  
“That the baby was going to make it,” you finish.  
Verona falls silent and stares at you.  
“Or at least that the baby had a better chance,” Kandomere says pressing a kiss to your forehead.  
“How is the baby” Verona asks.  
“Doing great,” you say, “I have a picture if you want to see?” you ask pulling out the sonogram from your purse.  
Verona eagerly takes it and her face softens and then she stares at it intently.  
Kandomere chuckles softly, “It’s still too early, we’ll know in a couple weeks.”  
“Ooh I hope it’s a girl! Either way the baby is so cute already!” Verona squeals.  
“So do we,” Kandomere says turning to you.  
You stand up and out of your husband’s arm and lift your sweater up a little to show off your baby bump.   
Verona squeals again, “Can I?”  
“Absolutely,” you say.  
She walks over and places her hand on your belly.  
And you can see there are tears forming in Verona’s eyes.  
You look over at Kandomere and he’s smiling as well as he looks at you with such love and adoration.  
Verona gasps, “Human pregnancies are only nine months, right?”  
You nod.  
She pulls her hand back and covers her mouth, “I only have six months to knit you a baby blanket, and you’ll need knitted hats…oh and I’m so glad I already gifted you a perfect shawl for your birthday to wear while you’re pregnant.”  
“She does wear it all the time around the house, but it was already her favorite before, “Kandomere says.  
You sit back down and start eating your food again and Kandomere wraps his arm around you.  
“I need to show you my recipe book!” Verona exclaims and she quickly darts back into the house.   
Kandomere laughs and you turn to him and give him a quick peck.  
Verona returns shortly with the old and very large recipe book in hand and opens it up on the table.  
“I know the perfect recipes for every craving,” Verona says.  
“We also need to schedule a baby shower,” Kandomere says.  
Verona looks up at him, “You’re right.”  
“I think we can plan that ourselves,” you say to Kandomere.  
“At least now we can finally tell everyone,” Kandomere says.  
You and Kandomere and his mother continue to discuss baby showers, recipes and what you’ve done so far in prepping for your new baby.


End file.
